Moments of Love
by Till-I-Met-U
Summary: "Paige and Emily's experience on love is hugely different, while the other one breaks heart, the other one is heartbroken." Paige and Emily story. AU. PAILY.


Disclaimer: I sure hope so I own PLL but unfortunately I don't. I also hope I own Paige McCullers and I still cry to this day because I don't.

A/N: Hello Anchors! Thank you for the support and everything.

My friend asked me if I could write a multi-chaptered story, don't get me wrong I think I can, but you guys would have waited a million years for one to be updated and I don't want that. I also don't want the ghost of my unfinished story haunt me, so all I can do is one-shots for now. Maybe someday, who knows?

Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

* * *

Moments of Love

Paige McCullers is a player.

It's not what she intended to be, but it's just what it is. When she thought she have found the right one, she'll have doubts and her palms get sweaty and she becomes nervous, and she will just end up saying stupid things like _" it's not you, It's me"_ , or " _I am the problem_ ", and she will find herself alone again.

She's always searching for something she can't find.

So she hated commitment whatsoever.

She's used to having different girls every night, picking them up on clubs and bars. Having sex with them just to survive another lonely night. Just to fill the emptiness she always feels. But every single morning, every time she wakes up, and look at the girl beside her, the emptiness she feels will come back and just grow.

She has this reputation, and she knows the girls that wanted to go home with her, just wanted her for one night. And it's fine.

It's better than being alone.

But she just wants it to be gone.

She just wants to finally find it.

* * *

Emily Fields has been the one who's always been played with.

She falls in love too easily. And most of the time, it's a bad thing.

For the longest time, she just wanted a love that will last, but it never came.

Maybe it will never come.

She's been a sucker for happy endings and soul mates and destiny, that whoever comes in her life she always thought that they are always the one.

And that hope, always left her with the biggest heartbreak ever.

They always tell her the famous line _"it's not you, but me",_ but after so many _"it's not you, but me's"_ , she finally accepted the fact that maybe it's her. It is her fault all this time.

So she closed herself for anybody than herself.

She's tired of love.

Maybe this is the time to finally accept that she will be alone for all of her life.

She's tired of searching for it, that she just finally stops.

* * *

For the hundredth time this month, Paige found herself again in a stranger's bed, next to a beautiful girl, that she promised herself to get the name later on.

It's the pair of brown eyes that catches her attention. Paige McCullers surely is in trouble.

And for the first time in forever, she found herself staying in the apartment of the girl she's barely known.

If this is any other girl, Paige will found herself already saying goodbye. But just a giggle from the brunette, Paige known she's a goner.

Besides, Emily makes the best pancakes ever.

* * *

Paige and Emily's experience on love is hugely different.

While the other one breaks heart, the other one is heartbroken.

While the other one stops searching, the other one is hoping to finally find it.

While Emily is scared to fall in love again, Paige is ready is fall for the first time.

It's a feeling they both can't explain.

It's a feeling Paige is ready to explore.

And a feeling that Emily tried so hard to ignore.

* * *

Paige is taking a chance.

Though, she tried before to tell Emily the feelings she have for her, she just always lose her nerve as she have done from the start.

And when she finally does, Emily just laughs at her.

But she saw it in Emily's eyes. Emily is fighting it so badly, and refuses to fall in love with her.

But, Paige finally found the girl and not even Emily's closed walls and broken heart can stop her.

* * *

Paige will wait for Emily even if it takes forever.

Emily finally told her that she means something to her but she is just afraid to open her heart and risk another heartbreak, she's afraid of being hurt again.

Emily just needed time. A lot of time.

And Paige is willing to wait for the girl this time.

She just hug a crying Emily that night and whispers softly to her,

"Not all love, ends in heartaches and heartbreaks, and accidental babies."

Emily giggles at that while Paige kisses her temple.

* * *

This isn't the first time she kisses Emily.

But it feels like it.

Not because Paige does not know where to put her hands, or because Emily does not know when to stop to breath. None of those.

But because kissing this time feels new.

Because, finally Emily is kissing her with a lot of unspoken feelings and because she can feel the love behind Emily's kisses.

And when Emily finally stopped kissing her lips she then kisses her chin, her shoulders, her arm, her palms, her fingertips.

And Emily looks at her eyes.

And Paige stares back at her with that big grin on her face.

Love seems deeply lost on both of their brown eyes.

* * *

Paige is exposing all of her to Emily.

She has never done that before, not for any girl, not even for herself, but she's taking all of her walls down for Em. Emily.

She tells her that being with her feels like the first time her parents took her on a picnic in the park, how it's like eating her favourite coconut cupcakes. She tells Emily all about it, tell her what she feels.

Tells her everything. Tells her how she can make Paige heart beats fast for just one simple smile.

Two days later, Emily shows up at her door carrying a picnic basket on one hand and a box of coconut cupcakes in the other. They spent the whole day under that shady tree at the corner of the park, lying beside each other, holding each other hands, exchanging brief kisses and silly stories of their childhood, getting to know each other for the first time.

She's sure that Emily is all that she ever wanted, and will ever need, that this is it for her. She found the girl.

Because Emily's what she's been praying for and more.

* * *

Paige is patient.

She can see and feel it, Emily's walls is crumbling down, or maybe just opening a door for her. She doesn't care, as along as Emily's with her.

And now that she finally knows what she's waiting for, she will wait for Emily forever and maybe even more, because when Emily looks at her like that, and smiles at her, and hold her like she's the most important person in the whole wide world, all is worth it. The long wait will probably be worth it.

Emily is worth it.

* * *

Being with Emily is never easy.

She got a lot of insecurities.

Paige often caught her looking at her warily. Looking like she's just waiting for Paige to just finally leave her. Waiting for her to just give up on her and to just leave her alone like everybody else does.

But Paige is never a quitter.

Every time she feels Emily looking at her like Paige is going to leave her, she would stop everything she's doing and just come closer to Emily and hold her so tight and kissed her temple, every single time. Assuring her.

Emily doesn't believe her every time Paige says that this is it for her, she is the one for her.

But, Paige stays, and it is enough for now.

* * *

After that, it has been easy, sure they sometimes scream and shout, and slammed the door shut at each other, but most of the time they just lie contently on the couch, holding each other tight, memorizing each other's body, kissing each other's secret spot, touching each other's lips, tracing each other's face, sharing each other's warmth.

And what they love the most, just being there, close to each other, breathing each other.

* * *

Paige is nervous.

.

"I love you"

Paige released a deep breath after that.

They are on the park enjoying the afternoon, lying on the blanket, holding hands, while watching the birds fly by in the distant sky.

Paige holds her breath.

Waiting for Emily to just laugh at her face, or ask her to take back what she have said, or worst of all, Emily storming out, leaving her, never to see her again.

So Paige just closed her eyes, waiting for Emily's rejection, but instead, she feels the grip of Emily's hand on her tightened. So she opens them and saw Emily hovering above her, eyes glistened with tears, a huge smile covers her face.

"I love you too, so much."

And everything falls into place.

* * *

Paige has never been more content.

Laying there, her head on Emily's bare chest, Emily's hand caressing her hair, the fire on the fireplace burning slowly, soft Christmas music on the background the smell of roasting chicken on the kitchen, the flicker of the lights on the Christmas tree, the snow falling lightly outside. Emily humming to _"Jingle Bell Rock"_ , she smiles at that, and nozzle her body further more into Emily and Emily giggles at her, and kisses her head.

And everything feels nice.

Everything feels right.

* * *

Paige is grateful.

Standing there, looking at Emily walking slowly towards her down the long aisle.

A bouquet of flowers on her hands, a smile on her face and tears streaming down her face.

Paige grins at her, and Emily can't help but giggle at that dorky face that she loves so much.

When Emily is near enough, Paige offers her hand for Emily to take.

And Emily takes it. Forever.

.

.

.

 _You're my one true love._

The End

* * *

A/N2: That's it guys. Thank you for reading!

Love to hear from all of you!

Paily Today, Paily Tomorrow, Paily Forever!


End file.
